Now That You've Found Me
by EmoScreamer
Summary: Bella Swan is a single mother at the age of eighteen. Edward Cullen is a famous surgeon at the age of twenty-two. These two people meet and an instant connection is made. One little problem stains their new love story, and they fall even more into love because of it.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so sorry, it's just that Charlotte got sick and the clinic wasn't open so I had to go there before work." I said rushing into the coffee shop.

"Bella, you've got to take better care of yourself and Charlotte." Jack said putting the chairs down from the tops of the tables.

Charlotte, Charlie, was my eight month old daughter who was currently sleeping in the carrier I was holding.

"I know, I'm doing the best I can." I said stroking Charlie's hand.

"Bells, I'm sorry but you've been late to work every day for the past month." Jack said looking at me seriously.

"I know, I promise to start being on time." I said for the fifth time this week.

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice but to fire you." Jack said as gently as he could. I guess being a mother at eighteen with no one to help me was destroying everything in my life.

My father probably thought I was a whore for getting pregnant at seventeen and my mother had never been there for me in the first place. Charlie's father, James, had died in a car crash when I was two months pregnant, I had been living in the back room at the coffee shop since then.

"Jack, I need this job, what about me living in the back room?" I said putting Charlie's carrier on the floor. She cooed softly and wiggled around and I adjusted her blanket.

"It comes with the job, I'm so sorry Bella," He said putting his hand on my shoulder. I felt like crying at that moment. Jack took money out of his pocket and closed my fingers around it.

"For you and Charlie, it's the only thing I can do." Jack said going back to putting the chairs down. I lifted Charlie's carrier and went to the back room.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

All of the boxes from the back room were sitting in the back seat of my truck and Charlie was in my arms. I was parked in front of the church and feed Charlie.

She had no idea what had just happened and she was happily just nursing. I loved this little girl so much. Charlie had curly blonde hair and my chocolate brown eyes.

I had no idea what I was going to do now. How was I going to raise my daughter alone, with nothing more than fifty bucks. I loved Charlie more than life itself.

I finished feeding Charlie and put her into her carrier before going into the church. Maybe god would be in my favor this one time. I still didn't know why god would do this to me for caring about child.

I sat down and started to pray. Charlotte was wiggling around and cooing in her carrier and I finally turned to her and took her tiny hand. Her hand curled around my finger and she giggled.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at her cute giggles. I picked her carrier up and went outside to my car before putting her back into the car seat. I drove to the cemetery.

Maybe James would be able to calm me down. I walked to his tombstone and sat down and finally let my tears out. I picked Charlie out of her carrier and held her to my chest trying not to sob.

I had named Charlotte for my dad. I knew he loved me and I had done nothing but disappoint him. He was the chief of police in the tiny city, Forks, where I had been raised.

James and I had been high school sweethearts, we fell in love and he was excited to start a family with me. But then he died and everything went wrong. His father blamed me for his death and I assumed father wanted nothing to do with me. I just sat there crying and holding Charlie in my arms.

I decided to go to Seattle. It was the one place that I knew I would be able to find work fast. I put Charlie in her carrier and into her car seat before starting my car and driving.

I just drove as much as I could before parking on the side of a road. I fed Charlie and went to sleep. It was the only thing that I wanted to do.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Charlie was still asleep. I groggily rubbed my eyes and put my hand on Charlie's forehead to check if she still had her fever from last morning. She didn't and for that I was grateful.

"We're going to Seattle, Charlie." I said holding her little hand. She yawned and opened up her chocolate brown eyes before scrunching her face up and letting out another yawn.

"You're pretty tired baby." I said chuckling before starting my car. I started to drive again and put a map down in the middle of Charlie and I to keep track of where I was going.

I was in Seattle, finally. I drove for as long as I could and Charlie started to cry so I stopped, filled up my gas and parked on the side of the road before feeding Charlie.

The only thing that I could provide for my daughter right now was food, clothing, and diapers. She didn't even have proper shelter and I really hoped that changed soon. Charlie unlatched and started to wail.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird." I sang softly to her before adjusting my clothing and putting her back into the car seat.

"And if that mockingbird don't sing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring." I sang before Charlie cooed softly and blinked up at me.

She was such a sweet little girl. I couldn't believe that I had made this little angel. I lifted her out of her carrier and went to the bagel shop that was down the street.

I was familiar with most of this area since I had been almost everywhere now days. I ate the bagel and Charlie cooed in my arms.

I walked out of the store and sat down in my car holding Charlie. I had nothing but twenty dollars to my name and the sweetest daughter ever.

I got out of the car and sat down on the hood of it and played with Charlie. It was already pitch black and no one was here. I heard a car drive by and I glanced behind me before noticing that it was backing up to my car.

"Are you okay?" The man sitting in the car asked me. He had bronze hair and the greenest eyes I had ever seen. He was strikingly handsome. Charlie cooed in my arms and giggled. I don't know what made me trust this man but I came out with it.

"I'm an eighteen year old girl, I've been living in my car for the past two days, I have no money, and on top of that I'm raising a child, so no, I'm not okay." I said holding Charlie on my hip and stroking her arm.

"How are you going to take care of her?" The man asked getting out of his car. I took a little bit of time to admire his toned arms.

"I don't know, I'll find a job and until then we'll live in the car." I said while Charlie played with my hair.

"Why don't you stay with me until you figure it out? My sister could probably help you find a new job, and you only have to stay with me till you're back on your feet." The man said looking at me sympathetically.

I knew it was probably really stupid to trust this handsome stranger but I felt that he could really help Charlie and me. So I agreed.

"Get her car seat and put it in my car, you can stay in the guest room at my house, by the way, I'm Edward Cullen." He said giving me a small smile.

Then I realized where I had seen this handsome face before. He was a famous surgeon in Seattle; he was on the front of many magazines, he was also one of the youngest. He was one of those kid geniuses.

He started first grade at the age of four, he skipped three years of elementary school, one year of middle school, and three years of high school and then he went to college when he was only nine and medical school when he was thirteen.

He was around twenty-two years old now.

I got Charlie's car seat and put it into the backseat of his car. He got the stuff from the back of my car and put it into the truck of his Volvo.

I got into the passengers' seat and Edward handed my car keys to me.

"I'll call my sister Alice to bring your car to my house tomorrow." Edward said starting his car. I really wondered if I could trust this well known man.

**Edward POV – The Next Morning**

When I woke up I heard soft cries coming from the guest room. I sat up and rubbed my face before walking to the guest room.

Isabella, who had finally told me her name before she went to bed, was asleep and her daughter Charlotte, Charlie, was crying.

Isabella looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake her up. I picked Charlie up and lay her against my chest walked to the kitchen. She calmed down after a few minutes and I just held her.

She was pretty cute. Isabella's chocolate brown eyes and she had little tufts of curly blonde hair. I have no idea what had compelled me to help that woman.

"Charlie?" I heard Isabella call. I went back to the guest room and realized that Isabella had been talking in her sleep.

I was about to put Charlie back in bed with Isabella and she started to wail again so I decided to just keep the cute, tiny little girl in my arms.

I went back to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. I had lots of experience with kids since my sister, Alice, had two children and my brother, Emmett, had four.

My family was kind of a 'super smart family' all of us went to college at a young age, like I went to college when I was nine; Alice went when she was eleven, and Emmett when he was ten.

I heard a knock on my door and I went to it and pulled it open. My sister was standing with her daughter, Jenna, walking beside her and her seven month old son, Nic, in her arms.

"Who is that little cutie?" She said looking at Charlie in my arms.

"Um…yesterday I saw her and her mother on the side of the road and I kinda, maybe…asked them to stay here until Isabella gets back up on her feet and gets a job to take care of her and Charlie. Oh, and the truck you picked up, is hers." I explained rubbing Charlotte's back when she let out a small cry.

"God Edward! For being so smart you sure can be dumb sometimes." She said sighing and coming into the house.

"Hi Uncle Ed!" Jenna said jumping up and down and giving me a big grin. She saw Charlie and her eyes widened.

"Are you a daddy now too?" Jenna asked looking up at me again.

"No, this is my friend's baby." I explained.

"Charlie!" I heard Isabella yell. I went to the guest room and she saw me with Charlie and sighed.

"What happened?" She asked getting up and holding her arms out for Charlie. I handed her over and brushed my fingers through my hair.

"She started crying and I didn't want to wake you." I said looking at Isabella while she interacted with her daughter. Charlie looked very much like Isabella.

"You don't need to take care of her, you're already letting us stay here and that's more than enough." Isabella said rubbing her daughters back.

"It's no problem, my sister, Alice, has two kids and my brother has four, I'm used to little kids…my sister is here, she wants to meet you." I said sighing.

"Okay, I'll change and come out." Isabella said softly. I left the room and she closed her door. I went to my bedroom and changed into black jeans and a plain grey shirt before going to the living room again.

Isabella came into the living room after about twenty minutes and Charlie was cooing and playing in her arms. Alice saw her and smiled.

"Hi, you must be Alice." Bella said sitting down on the couch. Alice gestured for me to leave so I sighed and went to my study.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Isabella, nice to meet you," Alice said giving me a big smile. I guess pretty and handsome ran in their family.

"You too…And call me Bella, Isabella makes me seem too grown up." I said giving her a small smile back. Charlie decided to make herself known and she bounced in my lap before giggling and pulling my hair. I yelped a little and took her little hand off a chunk of my hair.

"Charlie is cute, how old is she?" Alice asked putting the little baby boy in her arms on the floor to roll around and play. I put Charlie next to him and they started to giggle and wiggle around. I couldn't help but laugh at how cute they both looked together.

"She's eight months old." I said resting against the back of the couch.

"That little guy is Nic, he's nine months old." Alice said giving me a big smile. Alice seemed a bit perky and eccentric, she reminded me of my mother…

"Well I brought your car, it's in the driveway. My husband Jasper is waiting in our car, I really hope to see you around Bella." Alice said smiling at me.

I still wondered why I didn't allow Edward to call me Bella; it seemed too casual for someone who took you in to say. Alice left and I picked Charlie off the floor and bounced her up.

"How about we go job hunting, huh Charlie?" I asked her with a laugh. I went back to the bedroom and put Charlie in a bright pink onesie with tiny pants on. She was so adorable.

I had trust fund money to be truthful; I wanted nothing to do with my family anymore so I hadn't used it. If I had Charlie and had, we would have been living in a house together and we would have had enough money for food. There were millions in my trust fund.

I want Charlie to be well taken care of. I had decided that soon I would get money from the account and leave Edward. I felt like a huge burden on him and I had only been here for one day. He was rich and he had a family, something that I didn't have right now. I had Charlie and she was all the family I need.

Edward told me to eat so I ate a sandwich. I drove around for a while and decided that this weekend I would go back to Port Angeles and visit James grave, alone. I would ask Alice to watch Charlie while I was gone. I went to an ATM and put my bank card in and my heart fluttered when I saw how much money was in my account…had Charlie been putting his saved money into my account?

I took a thousand out of the account. I went back to Edward's house and wondered why he didn't live in an apartment. He lived alone…why would he need such a big house? I forgot about it and went inside.

"Charlie baby, we're going to find a house for both of us and use the money that Grandpa Charlie left for you." I cooed to her. I knew that he cared about Charlotte as much as anyone could ever care for a grandchild. He had only met her once but I knew he loved her.

"You have money saved?" Edward asked walking into the room.

"I checked my bank account…my father has been leaving money for me and Charlie. There's millions on the account…Thank you for your help, but Charlie and I can manage." I said rubbing my little girls back.

"At least stay here until you find a place to live." Edward said running his hands through his hair. I noticed that he seemed to do that when he was frustrated.

"Fine but the moment that I find a house for us to live in, I'm leaving." I said rubbing Charlie's back.

I guess he was being reasonable. If I found a house soon I would leave and we would never talk again.

Charlie started to cry and I bounced her in my arms and she wouldn't stop. I went to the bedroom and tried to coax her to nurse but she wouldn't and she kept trying.

I went to the living room and hummed and sang to her and she still wouldn't stop. She was starting to get her own little baby fits.

"Give her to me." Edward said reaching his arms out for her. I sighed and handed her over. She calmed down immediately and yawned before falling asleep on his chest.

"God, I'm a terrible mother." I said covering my eyes and leaning back against the couch.

"No you're not." Edward said putting my daughter back in my arms. She snuggled closer into my chest and yawned cutely before letting out soft little breaths while she slept.

"What kind of good mother would have to live in a car with her daughter?" I said angrily before putting Charlie in her carrier, which was sitting on the floor.

"Isabella, don't think too much about it." Edward said gently. He reminded me so much of James. I really just wanted James back, but I knew that would never happen. I let my unsure tears out and wiped them away furiously.

Edward was still watching me carefully and I just sat down on the couch and broke down.

I let my frustrated tears roll down my cheeks and Edward sat down next to me and put his arms around me in a reassuring hug.

And it actually made me feel better.

I closed my eyes and just put my arms around his neck. I had already stopped crying and I started thinking about how I wished James was in this position with me.

I wish he could have met his daughter, but he would never be able to.

I pulled away from the hug and stood up before getting Charlie. I turned to Edward to ask him something.

"Is it okay if I buy some furniture for Charlie? I'll take it with me when I move." I said rubbing my sleeping daughters back.

"Sure." Edward said giving me a smile before going somewhere. I decided to go buy some furniture tomorrow.

**1 Month Later**

Now in one of Edward's empty rooms there were toys, a crib, a changing table, more toys, a dresser, and the closet was filled with clothing for Charlie. Oh, and there were toys around the whole house since Charlie wouldn't leave her room without one.

The said little girl was sleeping in her crib right now. She was so adorable and I couldn't help but watch her sleep every now and then.

Alice had agreed to watch Charlie while I visited James' grave but Edward had made me agree to let him drive me up to Port Angeles.

I was starting to like this man more and more, but I wasn't going to start telling him how much I wanted him to pin me against the wall and kiss me.

I guess the teenage hormones are back into whack from giving birth…

Alice was coming over to pick up Charlie in a little while.

I lifted Charlie from her crib and she fussed a little before settling down in my arms. I took a cute dress from her closet and put her down on the changing table before changing her diaper. She was asleep so at least she didn't wiggle while I changed her.

I put the dress on and the tiny bow and I couldn't help but 'aww' at how cute she looked. I lifted her up and went to the living room and Edward saw Charlie and started to snicker.

"What?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"She…looks…so…tiny!" Edward said before laughing and falling off the couch. I snorted and looked at my little daughter while she slept.

I guess she did look tiny.

I went to the kitchen and got a bottle from the fridge before putting it in the bottle warmer. She was such a sleepy baby.

I took the bottle out of the warmer and tested it on my skin before I brought it to her mouth and let her eat.

I went to the living room and sat down on the floor while she ate. I giggled when she started to kick her little feet. She opened her eyes and scrunched her face up before pushing the bottle out of her mouth and yawning.

I put the bottle back in her mouth and she continued to eat.

"How does she eat like that?" Edward asked cocking his head to the side.

"She has super jaws that can suck on a bottle for hours at a time." I said giggling after I said it.

"Shut up." Edward said sticking his tongue out.

I had recently found out how immature Edward was at times. I liked the childish immature side of him though. It was cute.

I was already starting to fall in love with him after a week, though I know how stupid it was that I could give my heart to someone even after I had lost James.

I really wanted James here, but I was really starting to think that fate wanted Edward and I together.

Edward took me and Charlie in and I loved how he interacted with Charlie even though it had only been a week.

He was magical, whenever Charlie was upset and he lifted her up she would just calm down.

I really wanted him to fall in love with me like I was falling for him.

I heard a knock on the door and I knew it was Alice. Edward opened the front door and Alice skipped inside. I giggled at her antics. She was such a little pixie.

Alice had come to visit me almost every day and Edward's brother Emmett's wife, Rosalie, came with her.

I was starting to feel comfortable here. Alice and Emmett both lived within a mile radius of Edward and Alice had been helping me find a house.

Edward was getting attached to Charlie and I already knew that so I was searching for a house near here.

It already felt as though Edward was part of my family.

Charlie kicked her feet softly and started fussing. Edward reached out for her and I shook my head in amusement and gave her to him.

"Hi little girlie!" He cooed to her while she stretched. She yawned and looked at Edward.

"Dada," She babbled cutely before resting her head on Edward's chest.

I think my heart froze when I heard her call Edward dada.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"You said your first word!" I cooed to her before taking her from Edward and bouncing her in my arm. Edward was frozen, literally.

"Edward, Edward, Edward!" Alice yelled, snapping him out of his frozen state.

"God, I'm sorry Bella." Edward said running his fingers through his hair.

"Why are you sorry? I guess since she hasn't had a father in her life and you're just suddenly here she thinks you're her dad." I said playing with Charlie's hands while she yawned.

Alice put her arms out for Charlie and I handed her over.

"We will be back tomorrow, stay strong Bella." Alice said smiling at me. I kissed Alice's cheek and Charlie's forehead before Alice left.

Alice had already become one of my best friends and I loved that little pixie girl.

I guess it really does only take one day to fall in love with someone.

"We should go." Edward said running his hand through his hair again.

"Yeah." I said sighing and getting my purse from where it was sitting on the dining table.

Edward grabbed his keys and we went to the garage before getting into his Volvo. He loved that car.

"Are you mad that Charlie called you dada?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"No, not at all, that little girl already has me wrapped around her finger." Edward said giving me a smile.

I felt like kissing him at that moment, but I didn't.

The drive to Port Angeles was going to be long, but I didn't mind being in a car with Edward.

"Edward, do you care about Charlie?" I asked him suddenly.

"Of course I do." He answered after a minute.

"Good." I said finally. I just wanted to make sure that he really cared about Charlie.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Bella, we're here." Edward said gently shaking me awake. I guess I fell asleep. I stretched a little and rubbed my neck.

It was still pretty bright outside and the sun was still up.

"I want to do this alone." I said looking at him with a small smile. He nodded and told me he would stay here.

I went straight to the cemetery and to James' grave. I kneeled down and tried not to cry.

"Hi James, I wanted to see you again." I said sitting down completely.

"Charlie is starting to be more and more like you every day. She's stubborn and strong, and she reminds me so much of you." I said letting my tears stream down my cheeks. I just wished that he was here. I stroked the headstone and closed my eyes.

"I wish that I had never gotten pregnant sometimes, but then I see Charlie and I wish that I never thought that. I know that things could have been better if you were here, but I have help now. Edward Cullen and his family have been very supportive. I'm meeting his parents next week because they want to meet me. I miss you so much, I wish you hadn't gotten into that accident." I said letting more tears stream down my face.

This was starting to be too much for me. I stood up and marched away. In the opposite direction of where Edward was parked. I was headed to a bar that was close to here.

It had been a popular hangout for the people who lived close to here. I went inside and sat down a bartender walked over. I ordered a tequila shot.

"Leave the bottle." I said when he was about to walk away. I drank the shot in one go and it burned down my throat. I started to drink straight from the bottle and left money before walking around the place.

I went back to the cemetery and kept drinking. Maybe I could get my mind off of things. I knew that it was a bad idea to come here without Charlie, but I wanted some alone time with my love.

I chugged about half the bottle and coughed a bit before taking a quick sip. I started to drink again and I was almost done with the bottle. I couldn't think straight anymore.

Alcohol was a great distraction. I stood up and managed to make it to Edward's car, only tripping on the sidewalk four times.

I sat down in the car and finished the rest of the bottle.

"Where the hell did you go?" Edward asked when I threw the bottle in the back seat.

"To a bar." I slurred peacefully before leaning against my seat.

Edward parked near a fancy hotel in the city before lifting me up bridal style out of the passenger's seat of his car. I giggled when he did.

He got a room and when we went up to the room he angrily put me on the bed and threw his shoes off before running his hand through his hair.

"Come here." I asked him without slurring. He walked over to the bed and I pulled him down on top of me.

"Please fuck me." I pleaded before straddling him on the bed. He growled and sat up while I still sat on his lap.

"Isabella, you're drunk." He said trying to get me off him.

"You don't…want me?" I asked innocently before putting my arms around his neck.

"No. I don't. Not like this." Edward said simply.

"Of course you don't, no wonder James got into a car accident. He didn't want me and a baby, so he killed himself to get rid of me." I said letting out a sob.

I put my legs around Edward's waist and tried to kiss him. He pushed my kisses away and tried to pry me off of him.

"Please," I said quietly. He sighed and put me on the bed.

"I won't, you're drunk, and you don't know what you're doing." Edward said running a hand through his sexy hair. I sighed and pulled him to me before shoving my mouth against his.

His lips were warm and reassuring and I wanted them to stay against mine forever.

His body tensed and he put his arms around my waist before kissing me once more. I moaned into his mouth and he kissed my neck when I pulled away.

"I know what I'm doing Edward. I want you to make love to me." I said saying his name as if to reassure him that I knew who he was.

He seemed to be reassured and he kissed me softly. My body was against the bed and his went over my covered body. I slid his shirt off and he kissed my neck softly.

I could feel his hard on and I rubbed against him. He growled and kissed my neck softly. I don't know why I was acting like this, but I enjoyed it.

He lifted my shirt above my head gently and kissed me softly. Edward was being gentle and I couldn't help but pretend that he loved me.

Edward unlatched my bra and before I knew it my nipple was already in his mouth and my legs were around his waist.

I was really getting turned on. Edward looked over my half naked body and I could feel him getting harder.

I giggled and pulled him down for another kiss.

He was so goddamned cute.

Edward unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans before sliding them off my legs. I admired his abs while he did.

Man I wanted to lick his abs. I pulled him down for a steamy kiss and he groaned into my mouth before rubbing against my core.

He ripped my panties off and I whimpered in want. I wanted this sexy man to fuck me. I switched our positions so he was under me and started to unzip his pants. I pulled them off and threw his boxers off as well.

He was…big…to say the least, he was much bigger than James was.

I stroked his erection and circled the tip with my tongue when he let out an animalistic growl that made me want to take him into my mouth.

So I did.

Edward's hand went straight into my hair and he ran his fingers through it before fisting it. I moaned and he groaned at the feeling.

I stroked what I couldn't take into my mouth and bobbed my head. He growled and pulled me up before I could continue. He kissed me gently and sucked on my neck. I knew I would have a hickey tomorrow.

Edward laid me on the bed before he aligned himself with my entrance and kissed my neck softly before thrusting into me. I whimpered and my arms went around his neck.

Edward wasted no time pulling out and thrusting into me once more. I moaned loudly and he thrust into me again. I buried my face into his shoulder and he thrust into me again.

He hit once spot that made me scream out in pleasure and I clutched the sheets with my arms. He continued to hit that spot and I cried out again.

Edward continued to pound into me and I was so close. He thrust into me harder and faster and my control was slipping away.

I released screaming his name and clutching onto his body. He thrust into me twice more and came inside of me with a string of profanities.

My breath slowed down and I plunged into a state of bliss. Edward pulled out of me and lay next to me before covering us both with the sheets.

I snuggled into his arms and buried my face into his neck. He sighed and put his arms around me.

God, he was an amazing lover…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I felt like crap and I the moment I sat up I had to run to the bathroom and throw up.

Then I realized that I was naked, and I washed my mouth and went back to the hotel room and saw that Edward was resting in my bed peacefully.

Then everything flooded back to me and I wanted to kill myself.

Edward sat up and ran a hand through his hair still half asleep.

"Bella?" He called out softly still in his half asleep stupor. I couldn't help but laugh at how cute he looked when he was half asleep.

"Oh god." I moaned out before running to the bathroom once more. I hated hangovers, absolutely hated them.

Edward got up and held my hair while I threw up and I couldn't help but remember how James had held my hair when I first started my pregnancy.

I finally realized something and I wanted to shoot myself, or something. I stopped throwing up and washed my mouth before going to the bedroom and shoving my clothes on. I checked my phone and I had one message from Alice.

**R u ok? I knw c'ing James' grv s hrd fr u. - Ali**

I loved how stupid Alice was when she was texting. She was probably playing with Nic and Charlie when she sent this.

We both had a feeling that Charlie and Nic would be best friends when they got older.

**Edward and I stayed in hotel, we'll be on our way soon. – Bella**

I sighed and shoved my shoes on. Edward had finished getting dressed and he put his shoes on before getting his keys and jacket.

"Let's go." Edward said quietly. It was starting to become really awkward right now. We were in his car when I finally spoke.

"Can we just forget about what happened last night?" I asked him softly. He looked at and sighed.

"No, I can't." Edward said before turning back to the wheel and starting his car.

"Why not?" I said starting to get a little bit angry.

"It was too personal; I can't forget something like that." Edward said looking at me. His eyes were bleeding into mine and I felt like kissing him at that moment.

For just a second it seemed as though maybe he loved me too.

He parked in a restaurants parking lot and turned to me before pulling me to him. He kissed me softly and surely and I relaxed into him.

"I don't want to forget it either." I said silently. Edward looked down at me and I could see a glint of emotions in his eyes.

"How could you steal my heart so quickly?" Edward murmured before kissing me once more. I sighed and held his chin.

"How could _you_ steal my heart so quickly?" I said with a small giggle. I felt like I belonged in his arms.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

When we reached Alice's house it was around two o'clock. I got out of the car quickly and walked straight in.

I wanted to see my little girl!

I went straight to Nic's nursery and saw that Nic and Charlie were playing on the floor and Alice was sitting with them.

Edward walked into the room and Alice just stared at the both of us as if she knew what had just happened. Charlie broke the awkward silence.

"Dada!" She screamed before bouncing and giggling. Edward went over to her and picked her up while she giggled. She yawned and leaned against Edward's shoulder. Nic was stretching and rolling around.

"You two had sex didn't you…I knew it would happen!" Alice said walking over to me. I sighed… I was definitely going to be made fun of by her from now on.

**New story! Great start right? I really want some input on this story, so please, please, please click that tiny blue button on the bottom of the screen.**


	2. AN, PLEASE READ!

**Since they have started to delete fanfictions for adult content, I am posting links to all of my fanfiction blogs on my profile, so please check there and save the links to any of my fanfictions.**

**This doesn't mean that I won't update on , because I will, as long as I can until they get deleted. If my story gets deleted please check the blogs for further updates.**

**I am very upset about how they are deleting fanfictions and restricting writing. If anything they should bring back the MA rating for people who write with adult content.**

**Please look at my profile for the links to the blogs if you want to continue to read the stories if they happen to get deleted.**


	3. Chapter 2

**2 Months Later**

When I woke up I was feeling quite content and it didn't take long for me to get up and go to Charlie's nursery.

She wasn't in her crib so I assumed Edward was doing something with her.

I walked to the kitchen and saw that Edward was cooking pancakes and holding Charlie in his arms.

He saw me and gave me one of his cute lopsided grins. I walked over to where he and Charlie were and took her from him.

"Hey little girlie, are you hungry." I cooed to her while she played with my hair.

I took that as a yes and I put her in her high chair before opening the pantry and getting her baby food.

She was done breastfeeding. Edward and I had started to feed her cereal sometimes, and she loved cheerios.

I opened one of the jars and started to feed her. She took a mouthful and started to babble.

"Mama," She cooed bouncing in her high chair. Her second word had been mama.

I finished feeding her and Edward put a stack of pancakes on the counter. I walked over to Edward and his arms wound around my waist and he kissed me softly.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked Edward.

"I'm taking a break from work. I plan to start working again in a few more years. I'm only twenty-two you know." Edward said pulling me into his lap.

"I'm so tired." I said resting against his chest.

"I know baby," He soothed, rubbing my back gently.

Edward and I had been in a relationship for the past two months and it was going pretty well.

I had been sleeping in his room and our sex life was…blooming. It was pretty easy to have sex when Charlie's sound maker was on.

Charlie was turning one in a month and I was excited about it. She was getting so big and independent.

I ate three pancakes and some fruit. I wasn't feeling that hungry, but the moment I started to eat I just wanted to eat more.

I put my plate in the sink and my attention went back to Charlie. She giggled and I watched her while she did her normal baby things.

Charlie was babbling and playing with her hands. I took her out of her high chair and put her on the floor.

I took both of her hands and helped her stand up. She bounced a bit and started to move her feet. Charlie could easily walk if Edward or I was supporting her weight.

I let go of her arms slowly and she moved her feet and did a little baby shuffle over to Edward. I just stood there frozen.

Charlie had just walked for the first time. Edward lifted her up and bounced her in his arms.

"Did you want mommy to freeze like that?" Edward teased. I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled at my immaturity.

Hey! I was only eighteen years old; I could be immature if I wanted to.

"Dada," Charlie said pressing her lips against Edward's face. She giggled and bounced in Edward's arms some more.

"She just walked for the first time." I said giving Edward a smile.

Charlie yawned in Edward's arms and I glanced at the clock. It was already two o'clock!

"Wow, it's time for your nap little cutie." I said taking Charlie from Edward. I took her back to the nursery and put her in her crib. I turned the sound maker on and she fell asleep pretty quickly.

Once I was back in the kitchen Edward pinned me against the wall and kissed me softly. He squeezed my breasts and I winced and pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked immediately.

"My boobs hurt…" I said quietly while my face turned a bright shade of red. I had always thought my blush was extremely embarrassing. Edward, on the other hand, thought it was adorable.

"Hmm, okay." Edward said before pulling me into his arms.

Edward kissed my forehead and we just stood there hugging. I had already fallen for Edward, and I assumed he loved me, but neither of us had uttered the three most important words.

I pulled out of Edward's arms and lay down on the couch. I was pretty tired right now. I closed my eyes and was about to fall asleep when I felt Edward lift me off of the couch bridal style and put me in our bedroom.

He kissed me softly and started to trail kisses down to my neck before sucking my skin. I moaned and he continued to kiss me.

It felt so good, and then all of a sudden I felt sick and I tried not to throw up. I pushed Edward off of me and tried to stop feeling sick.

"Bella, maybe you should go to the doctor." Edward said rubbing his face while he looked at me.

"No!" Doctors meant needles, and frankly, I didn't like needles that much!

"I made an appointment for you yesterday; it's in less than an hour. I'm taking you to the appointment whether you like it or not." Edward said shrugging. He took off his shirt and night pants and changed into shorts and a dark blue polo.

I sighed and got out of bed before opening the closet. I grabbed a bra and panties from my drawer and decided on wearing shorts and a 3/4 sleeve shirt.

I took of my night gown and put my underwear on before looking at the outfit.

I didn't feel like wearing anything right now, but I put the clothes on anyways. I went to the nursery and picked Charlie up.

She was asleep. Edward walked into the nursery and took her from me and pulled me to the garage with him. He put Charlie in her car seat in his Volvo and pulled out of the garage.

"There's nothing wrong, I probably just have the stomach flu or something." I said shrugging and turning to look out the window.

"I don't care; I don't want you to be sick at all." Edward said not taking his eyes off of the road. Charlie made a soft crying sound and I turned around to look at her and it softened until she wasn't fussing anymore.

"She's still so tiny." I said turning back to look at Edward.

"I can only imagine what she looked like when she was a newborn baby." Edward said chuckling. I grabbed my wallet from inside of my purse and took the picture out from inside; it was of Charlie when she was born.

I gave the picture to Edward and he just looked at it and started to laugh. Edward parked in front of the medical practice and just continued to look at the picture.

"She looks so tiny and fragile." Edward said smiling at the picture. He handed the picture back and I shook my head.

"You can keep it; I have like forty of those." I said before getting out of the car. I saw Edward slip it in the front of his wallet so he would see it every time he opened it.

Edward got Charlie from her car seat before I could and refused to let me carry her with her baby carrier. He wanted to spend time with my little sweetie pie.

He locked his precious Volvo and took my hand before pulling me inside of the doctor's office. I really hated this place.

We went up and I sat down in the waiting room. I was fidgety and annoyed. I turned into a five year old whenever I came for a doctor's appointment.

Edward was cooing to Charlie and playing with her hands. She giggled loudly and waved her arms around before giggling again.

Charlie nuzzled against Edward and rested her head on his chest before dozing off a little.

"Swan, Isabella?" A nurse called from the door. Edward pulled me up and I pouted at him. He pulled me inside and followed the nurse.

Once we were in the room I sat down on the examination table. Charlie woke up and started to wail so Edward tried to calm her down.

I reached for her and he handed her over happily. I rubbed her back and rocked her in my arms softly. She fell asleep again and I patted her butt and realized that she needed to be changed.

"Edward, can you go change her diaper?" I asked glancing over at him.

"Sure." Edward said before taking her from me. He grabbed her baby bag and left the room.

I sighed and tried to relax in the room, but it wasn't exactly working that well.

A nurse walked into the room.

"The doctor will be right with you, but I'll be taking your weight and blood pressure." She said giving me a smile. I followed her to the weighing scale in the room and took my shoes off before stepping onto it.

"119 pounds," She said quietly before writing something down on her clipboard or whatever.

She took my temperature with the ear thingy and then she took my blood pressure. The nurse left pretty quickly and Edward walked back into the room and put her bag down.

Charlie was wearing a different outfit now though. I raised an eyebrow and looked over at Edward.

"When I took her diaper off she almost peed on me. I used her clothes to cover her up…" Edward said sheepishly. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"I have been peed on, spit up on, and pooped on; I'm kind of used to everything getting messy, that's why I had the tiny towel in the bag, but you didn't see it." I said before leaning back. I was feeling bored.

The doctor walked into the room and I was glad that she was female.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Morgan." She greeted giving me a smile. I relaxed a bit and smiled back.

"Okay, the first thing that we're going to do is a quick blood test." She said before getting a small syringe

I pouted. I really hated getting a needle put into my arm.

I offered her my arm and she turned it over and wiped the inside of my elbow with an alcohol wipe before putting the needle into me.

I didn't feel it much but I closed my eyes anyways and I opened my eyes after a few seconds. She had already finished taking blood.

Charlie screamed in glee and bounced in Edward's arm. I looked over and saw that Edward was kissing her all over her face. They were so cute sometimes.

"The test results should be ready in less than twenty minutes." Dr. Morgan said giving me another reassuring smile.

"So Bella, why are you here today?" She asked looking up at me from her files.

"I've been throwing up and feeling dizzy and tired lately, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but Edward here made an appointment without telling me." I said crossing my arms. Dr. Morgan chuckled.

"Have you recently been sexually active?" She asked going back to checking her files.

"Yes," I answered back.

"Any breast soreness," Dr. Morgan asked looking up at me again.

"Yeah," I immediately answered.

"I think you could be pregnant." Dr. Morgan said looking at me and then at Edward. My eyes widened and I looked over at Edward.

"But I got my period two weeks ago." I said trying not to panic.

"Was your period lighter than usual?" She asked immediately.

"Kind of, and it was shorter too." I said quietly. I really didn't want to be pregnant again. I was only eighteen!

Dr. Morgan left the room and I just sat there. I didn't want to be pregnant. I didn't want to raise another baby."

I glanced over at Edward and realized that Edward was just frozen in shock. Charlie was sitting on his lap and bouncing and playing with his shirt but he was frozen.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I asked looking over at him.

"Yes, no, I think I'm gonna be sick." Edward said while Charlie continued to squeal and play in his lap.

"Oh my god, how did it never occur to me that I'm not on birth control, we never use condoms Edward, NEVER!" I yelled before taking Charlie from him.

She nuzzled closer to my chest, oblivious of the stress Edward and I were both feeling right now.

I patted her back and she gurgled cutely. She didn't talk much, and she was still only eleven months old.

I put my hand above my flat stomach and hoped that I really wasn't pregnant. I wasn't ready to handle another baby, even if Edward would be here for me during this whole pregnancy.

Who knows, maybe I could just disappear if I was. Obviously Edward wasn't ready to be a father anyways. Sure, he loved to take care of Charlie, but she was already eleven months old! He wasn't there when she was barely a month old and all she did was poop, cry, and spit up on people.

Edward finally snapped out of his daze and turned towards me.

"A baby," Edward muttered before turning away from me again. I groaned and gave Charlie back to Edward before sitting down on the examination table again.

Dr. Morgan walked back into the room with what I assumed were the test results.

"Congratulations mommy, you can expect a little one in a little over seven months." Edward stood up, handed Charlie to me, and then tumbled down to the floor.

**3 Weeks Later**

I was baking cookies in the kitchen when I heard the front door close. I could hear Charlie cooing and giggling.

Edward walked into the kitchen laughing and holding Charlie.

"Did she have a fun time playing with Nic?" I asked immediately.

"Yeah she did." Edward said kissing Charlie's forehead and then walking over to me and kissing me softly.

I opened the oven and took my cookies out before eating one quickly. It burned my mouth but I moaned at the taste. Edward just raised an eyebrow and tried to steal a cookie. I hit his hand away and stuck my tongue out before taking the tray away.

"Aww Bells, you're so cute sometimes." Edward said kissing me again. He walked away and I realized that he took a cookie while he kissed me.

I rolled my eyes and ate another cookie. Edward and I had gotten more comfortable about the whole baby thing but neither of us had brought it up yet.

We had pretty much just pretended that I wasn't pregnant. I knew we would have to deal with it soon. I was already about four months pregnant.

I had only had one doctor's appointment and I made Edward come with me.

I was due on June 20th, which just happened to be Edward's birthday, so he was pretty excited about that.

We hadn't told Alice and Emmett yet, and Edward was planning a dinner with his family so we could tell all of them.

I had met Edward's mother last week and she was the sweetest lady I have ever met. She kept offering to watch Charlie so Edward and I could have some private time.

I had never been away from Charlie for more than an hour at a time. I trusted Esme to take care of my daughter though.

Edward's father, Carlisle, didn't look much like Edward, he had blonde hair, and light blue eyes. Edward and Carlisle both had the same jaw though.

I wanted this baby to be a boy, and look exactly like Edward. That would be so adorable!

I continued to eat my cookies and rubbed my belly softly. There was a large bump already there and sometimes I could feel the babies wiggle inside of me.

Edward hadn't seen the bump yet and we hadn't had sex for over two weeks. I was starting to feel horny all the time and I was definitely going to fuck Edward in his sleep if he didn't have sex with me soon.

Morning sickness was over, which was great for me. My pregnancy with Charlie had been terrible. I had morning sickness during the whole pregnancy and I had the worst cramps ever.

I stayed with my best friend Jacob and his family the whole time I was pregnant and I left once Charlie was born. Jacob had offered to try and be the father that Charlie would never have, but I wouldn't let him.

He had his own girlfriend and life, and I didn't want to hold him back so he could take care of Charlie, so I left.

I walked to the living room and saw that Edward was lying down on the floor with Charlie lying on her tummy on his chest.

It was so cute and I couldn't stop myself from grabbing my camera and taking a few pictures.

I had been planning to move out of Edward's house once I found a place for Charlie and I but Edward had refused to let me move out.

He wanted me and his child to be safe and at home with him.

I had no arguments about staying here with him. Edward was worried and he wanted the baby and me to be here with him.

I hadn't talked to my mother since before Charlie was born and I knew I would have to talk to her eventually. She had divorced my father when I was only a baby, and luckily, my dad had gained custody.

I had been trying to call my dad for the past few days now. I would call him, he would answer, and I would just hear his gruff voice and burst out in tears and disconnect.

He was probably so disappointed in me, and I had no idea how to tell him that I was pregnant again.

I relaxed and sat down on the floor next to Charlie and Edward.

"Ma!" Charlie giggled before reaching out for me. She tumbled off of Edward's chest and instead of crying, she started to giggle and wiggle around.

She grabbed onto my knees and stood up before baby walking over to the couch. Charlie tried to climb up on it but wasn't able to succeed so she started to wail.

I grabbed her quickly and pulled her to my chest before kissing her forehead. I tickled her and she let out a scream of happiness.

"Daddy." Charlie yawned before looking over at Edward. Charlie had her four front teeth right now, and her pediatrician said that she was probably going to grow more teeth soon.

I had already seen the little stubs of teeth coming out of her gums. Charlie babbled a little and reached out for Edward. He sat up and took her from my arms before rubbing her back and humming to her.

She yawned and snuggled closer to Edward's chest until she fell asleep. Edward stood up and helped me stand up before taking her to the nursery and putting her into her crib.

I stroked my large bump and Edward noticed and stood behind me and put his hand on my belly.

"You're so big already." Edward said softly. I turned around to hit him or something but I saw him smiling to himself and decided not to.

"Do you want him?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Him? Of course I want my child." Edward said kissing the side of my neck.

"Good, I think that this little one is going to be a boy, a mini Edward." I said turning around and giving Edward a grin. He grinned back in response and kissed me softly.

Edward lifted me up bridal style and went to our bedroom before plopping me down on the bed. He immediately started to kiss me and I moaned into his mouth.

Edward pulled my shirt off and immediately took my bra off before circling my nipples with his finger. My nipples were extremely sensitive now days.

He pulled one of my nipples into his mouth and pulled the other with his fingers. I let out a cry of pleasure when he bit my nipple softly. Edward switched to the other one before giving it the same treatment.

He stroked my nipples softly with his thumbs and I let out a long moan before relaxing.

"Did you just…" Edward trailed off looking down at me. I nodded and a blush covered my face.

I just orgasmed with nipple foreplay…god; this pregnancy is making me weird.

Edward chuckled and pulled my pants off. He rubbed my clit with his thumb through my panties and I let out a small mewl of appreciation.

"You're so wet for me," Edward said roughly. I could totally tell that he was horny.

Edward literally tore my panties off before rubbing my clit directly. I bucked my hips towards his hand and his other arm held my hips still.

"Please," I begged, although I wasn't sure what I was begging for.

"Oh no, I'm going to take my time today." Edward said before kissing me softly. He trailed kisses down my body and circled both my nipples with his tongue before giving each a chaste suck.

He lovingly kissed my belly and finally went where I wanted him most. Edward sucked my clit into his mouth and I moaned loudly and clutched his hair in between my fingers.

He looked up at me and grinned before going back down and sucking and teasing my clit with his tongue. Edward slid two fingers into my entrance and slowly worked them in and out of me.

Edward bit down softly on my clit and I let out a strangled cry of pleasure before letting myself go. It felt so good.

Edward gladly licked my juices before placing an open mouthed kiss on my clit. I let out a small moan and he came up and kissed me roughly.

I could taste myself on him and it just spurred me on. I pushed Edward's shirt off of him and unbuckled his belt before pulling his pants and boxers off. I threw them aside and stroked his length with my palm.

"You don't need to do that," Edward said as I placed a kiss on the head of his dick.

"I want to," I replied immediately before sucking the tip softly. Edward let out a growl and I was about to continue when the phone rang.

Edward picked up the phone with a growl and answered it. I shrugged it off and took him into my mouth. Edward's fingers intertwined with my hair and he held my hair while I sucked him.

"H-hey." Edward answered to whoever was on the phone.

I stroked what I couldn't take into my mouth and started to bob my head. Edward let out a quiet strangled moan and tried to pull me away, but I didn't stop.

I lightly dragged my teeth over his cock and he growled.

"I'm kind of busy at the m-moment." Edward said before tightening his hold on my hair. I pulled away and giggled before taking him back into my mouth.

I squeezed his balls softly and he thrust himself into my mouth. I hummed and he moaned at the feeling.

He continued to fuck my mouth and after a few more thrusts he released inside of my mouth. I swallowed every last drop and let him go with a pop of my mouth.

"I'll talk to you later Alice." Edward said before disconnecting the phone and throwing it to the side.

Edward kissed me urgently and lifted me onto the bed again before rubbing my clit softly. I moaned and he flashed me his signature sexy grin.

He kissed me softly before aligning himself to my entrance and pushing into me slowly.

Edward slid out of me before slamming back in. I let out a loud scream of pleasure and his tongue started to tease my nipple.

He continued to thrust into me in this position and I begged him to go faster and harder and he easily complied.

Edward flipped me over so he was taking me from behind. I could feel so much more of him with this position. I let out a moan at every thrust he gave and finally let myself climax.

I screamed his name in pleasure and he continued to thrust into me. I was breathing heavily and starting to feel tired. It felt so fucking good.

I collapsed onto my chest and Edward continued to fuck me fast and deep. Edward turned me around again so he could see my face and kissed me gently.

I kissed him back passionately and his hand went straight to my baby bump. He stroked it lovingly with his hands and continued to thrust into me.

I let myself go once more and Edward kissed me again. My legs wound around his waist and he continued to pound into me.

Edward thrust into me once last time and came inside of me. He buried his face into my neck and we both tried to calm our breathing.

He pulled out and laid down next to me before pulling me to his chest and covering us with the blankets.

I snuggled up to his body and rested my head in the crook of his neck. Edward's hand was on my belly and he was rubbing it softly.

"That was amazing." I mumbled snuggling closer to him.

"Mhm," Edward responded before kissing me. I fell asleep resting against him.

"I love you Bella," I thought I heard Edward say as I dozed off.

**Yay! New chapter. It was fun writing this chapter. Just to warm you, Bella's life won't become any easier with her pregnancy, there will still be some unexpected problem for her. I would love to get some review, so please, please leave a review! **


	4. Please read!

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that my computer broke and I probably won't be able to update for a few weeks, I may have lost all my data from my computer so I'm quite a bit pissed off, all my files and unfinished Fanfictions are saved on my computer and I was stupid enough not to make a backup :( I hope I didn't lose any files! I'll try to update from another computer if my computer is not fixed within two weeks, I promise!


	5. Chapter 3

"Edward, I'm tired." I pouted while he played with Charlie. I took her from him and she giggled and cuddled closer to me.

"Aww, you ruined my conversation with Charlie. She was babbling about her mommy." Edward said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and smacked his shoulder. I stood up and was extremely happy when I could still see my feet.

I wasn't very big when I had clothes on, when I took my clothes off though, you could easily see how big I was.

During my first pregnancy I usually wore huge clothing to try and make people not notice I was pregnant.

I didn't mind that people knew that I was pregnant now. It was a lot nicer to have Edward with me and have his whole family supporting the both of us.

James' parents hadn't liked me very much and when I got pregnant they kicked James out. We got jobs and then James died.

I still couldn't get over that. I missed him so much.

He would have loved getting to know Charlie.

I went to the nursery and changed Charlie's diaper. She just looked up at me and kicked her little feet. Charlie was already getting so big.

I lifted her up and changed her out of her onesie and into a cute little pair of pants and a pink shirt.

I put her down on the floor and held her hands while she walked in front of me. Charlie was growing up so fast.

She was already almost a year old.

I went back to the living room with her and I let go of her hands and she ran to Edward.

He caught her and tickled her. She squealed and sat down in his lap.

I sat down on the couch and relaxed. I was really bored today.

Edward barely ever let me carry Charlie because he was worried. I appreciated his concern, but I wanted to be able to carry my baby girl.

In the past week I had only called my dad once and I stayed on the phone listening to his voice until he disconnected.

He didn't know it was me; I always called from the home phone so he wouldn't know who it was.

I had made the decision to call him later today and Edward said he would stay with me while I called him.

I missed my dad a lot; I wanted to see him so much.

I was just scared, I was scared he would turn me away; I was scared that he didn't want to be part of my life.

I was mostly scared that Charlie would have to grow up without her grandpa.

I sighed and decided not to think about it right now. I was supposed to hang out with Alice today and buy some maternity clothes.

My regular clothes were all so tight and none of my jeans fit anymore. I was currently wearing a pair of Edward's sweatpants.

I stretched my legs out on the couch and started doing random crap on my phone.

I closed my eyes when I got bored and I put my phone on my chest. I was on the verge of sleeping when Charlie was placed on my chest.

I moved my phone and put my arms around her. She yawned and rested her head on my chest before slowly falling asleep.

She looked a bit like Edward when she was sleeping, her lips curled up in that cute way and she scrunched up her face every once in a while.

Charlie is so cute.

I yawned and turned on my side and kept my arms protectively around her. Charlie cuddled closer to me and I closed my eyes and slightly dozed off.

Edward shook me awake after a few minutes and closed my eyes again. He took Charlie from me and went upstairs, probably to put her in her crib.

Edward came back downstairs and lifted me up before going upstairs.

"Let me down, I'm probably really heavy," I mumbled nuzzling closer to him.

"Bella, you barely weigh anything, stop saying that you're fat, you're gorgeous." Edward said kissing my forehead before going into our bedroom and putting me down on the bed.

He took my shirt, pants, and bra and put one of his shirts on me. It smelt like him.

Edward was about to stand up and leave when I pulled him down to me.

"Stay here with me. I can't sleep without you." I kissed him gently and he patted my belly gently and kissed my forehead.

He moved away from me and I got a glimpse of him changing his clothes.

Edward had a hard on.

"Edward, are you horny?" I asked sitting up and stretched my arms.

"Taking off your clothes does that to me." Edward chuckled before shoving a shirt over his head and putting a pair of boxers on.

He turned the lights off before getting in bed with me. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

I yawned and closed my eyes. I tried to sleep, I really did, but I was starting to feel extremely horny.

I turned around to see if changing my position would make me more comfortable, but having Edward's dick close to my ass didn't do anything but make me more horny.

Stupid pregnancy…it makes me three times hornier than I should be, and I always freaking want sex.

I turned back around and started to kiss Edward. He immediately reacted and rolled us over so he was kissing me from above.

I moaned and put my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He chuckled and started to trail kisses down to neck. I was about to tell him to take my clothes off when I heard Charlie crying from the nursery.

She was probably hungry. I kissed Edward and got up and went to the nursery. I lifted Charlie out of her crib and kissed her cheek before rocking her in my arms.

I started nursing her and she fell asleep again. I went back to the bedroom with her in my arms and sat down in bed.

Edward sat behind me with his arms around my body and we both just watched Charlie while she ate.

Maybe it would be nice to have another baby. I knew that I was still really young, but I loved kids and I loved being there to watch Charlie grow up.

I loved my little girl so much. I patted her back while she ate and hummed to her and Edward just continued to watch her while she slept.

"She looks so much like you," Edward said kissing the side of my neck. I smiled when Charlie unlatched and grabbed at my shirt.

"Hi there baby girl." I cooed to her and kissed her forehead before adjusting my shirt.

She opened her eyes and yawned before blinking a few times. Charlie was getting so big, and her hair was so much longer now. It was very curly and puffy and reminded me of Edward's crazy hair, it was very soft and manageable though.

I patted her back and she burped and giggled.

"Mama," She cooed and tugged at my hair.

"Yeah, I'm your mama little girlie, who is this?" I asked lifting her up so she could see Edward.

"Dada," She patted his face and he laughed and kissed her hand.

Edward took Charlie from me when she reached her arms out for him and he kissed her cheek and held her close to his chest.

"You look so cute with her." I chuckled and kissed his cheek before lying down next to him.

I rubbed my belly and hummed to myself and Edward got out of bed and went to the nursery to put Charlie back in bed.

When he came back I was still rubbing my belly. He replaced my hand with his and he started to rub the underside of my cute bump.

I yawned and closed my eyes. It was making me feel sleepy.

I yawned again and snuggled close to Edward. He kissed my forehead and I mumbled something before falling asleep.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I was naked and Edward had his arms around me. I sat up and smacked Edward. He woke up and yawned.

"What?" Edward asked kissing the back of my neck.

"Why am I naked?" I asked turning around so I was facing him.

"You woke up like two hours ago when I was checking up on Charlie and when I came back you pretty much jumped me." Edward said chuckling.

"Well you can't blame me, you are extremely sexy," I teased and kissed him.

I sat up and stretched my arms before leaning against the pillows.

I got out of bed and changed into a pair of Edward's pants, a comfortable shirt, I didn't feel like wearing a bra.

I got back in bed and noticed that Edward was wearing his clothes.

He put his arms around me and kissed me gently. I giggled when I felt the baby move around inside of me.

I thought it was going to be a boy, and Edward thought it was going to be another girl.

To be truthful, I wanted a baby boy that looked like Edward, not that I didn't eventually want a second daughter, I just wanted a baby boy.

My belly was pressed up against Edward's abdomen and he put his hands on my belly and rubbed it gently.

The baby started to move around and Edward chuckled and continued to stroke my belly.

Edward seemed excited to become a father, not that he wasn't already Charlie's father, but this child was his biological child.

I started to think about dad and I sighed and sat up. I wanted to call him right now, but I was scared.

What if he didn't care about me anymore?

No, I knew he still did, he had been putting money in that bank account for Charlie and I.

I patted my belly and hoped that my dad would want to be part of the baby's life as well as Charlotte's.

I rubbed my face and sighed before kissing Edward roughly. I liked kissing; I didn't feel like having sex.

I felt fat as hell and Edward always told me that I was gorgeous and that it was just the pregnancy that was making me big, and that he loves the fact that I'm pregnant with his child.

I yawned and grabbed my cell phone. I couldn't wait any longer to call Charlie, I wouldn't be able to stay calm if I didn't do it soon.

Edward could definitely tell what I was about to do and he put his arms around me protectively and he kissed my shoulder.

"It'll be fine Bella, I promise." Edward said kissing my cheek and then placing a reassuring kiss on my lips.

I put my hands on the sides of his face and kissed him back happily.

I dialed my dad's number and with shaky hands I pressed the call button.

It rang twice before dad answered.

"Hello, Bells?" Oh god, he called me Bells.

"Hi dad," I was on the verge of tears already, stupid pregnancy hormones.

"Bella," I could hear the relief in my dad's voice and I burst into sobs.

"I miss you," I sobbed and Edward put his arms around me reassuringly and rubbed my belly gently.

"Don't cry Bells, I miss you too sweetheart." I could hear my dad's emotions in his gruff voice.

I loved that about him, you could tell exactly how he felt by his tone of voice.

"Your granddaughter wants to meet you." I said wiping away my tears. I left home when I was four months pregnant with Charlie and I never went back home.

"I want to meet her too, so much." Dad said softly.

"I need to tell you something first." I might as well just tell him I'm pregnant again.

"What Bella?" My dad asked gently.

"I'm pregnant again." I said as quietly as I could.

"What? How are you pregnant again?" My dad asked worriedly.

"I met this guy, Edward, we've been together for almost four months, I got pregnant the first time we had sex, and he's excited to be a father. He loves Charlie too; he's been helping me raise her." I said smiling and patting the top of my belly.

"I can't believe that you're pregnant. I'm happy that you've found someone who you can raise Charlie with." Dad truly seemed happy for me and I sobbed again.

"I want you to come meet Charlie soon," I said immediately. My dad sighed and I could just imagine him rubbing his face.

"I want to come meet her too. I need to see you again too." I continued to cry and Edward kissed my cheek and rubbed my belly some more.

"I love you dad." I sniffled and bit my lip.

"I love you too Bells, so much, I love Charlie too, even though I've never met her." Dad replied. I wiped away my tears and smiled.

"Bella. Never do that again, I'm your father, you should trust me enough to know that I would protect you no matter what the circumstance. You are the most important thing in my life, you always have been." My dad said seriously. I smiled again and leaned against Edward.

"I'm never running away again, I promise. You'll get to meet Charlie as soon as possible and I will make sure that you are in the hospital when this baby is born." I said trying to keep my tears at bay.

"I have to go now, but I promise I will call you back." My dad said after a few seconds.

"Okay, love you," I said smiling.

"I love you too." My dad disconnected and I put my phone back on the lamp table and I turned around and put my arms around Edward.

"I missed my dad so much!" I buried my face into his neck and the waterworks started up again.

"I hate hormones!" I wailed before burying my face into his neck again. Edward chuckled and put his arms around me and rubbed my back.

I got up and went to the nursery and lifted Charlie out of her crib. She yawned and continued to sleep in my arms. I rocked her in my arms a bit and put her back into her crib before going downstairs.

I grabbed the jar of pickles in the fridge and started eating them and went upstairs to the bedroom. Edward just looked at me like I was weird while I ate pickles.

"What? I had a craving." I sat down on the bed and continued to eat my pickled and I turned the TV on.

"Baby, aren't you tired?" Edward asked pushing my hair out of my face.

"Not really, but now I want a sandwich, will you go make me one? Well actually, will you go to Starbucks and get me a white chocolate mocha with banana bread?" I asked pouting at Edward.

"I am not getting coffee for you; you shouldn't be drinking coffee while you're pregnant." I shrugged, eh, it was worth a try.

"Please make me a sandwich." I said pulling Edward down for a kiss. He chuckled and patted my belly.

"Whatever you want Bella." Edward went downstairs to make my sandwich and I started watching The Pacifier.

Haha, this was one of my favorite movies, I've probably watched it like a million times before.

Edward came upstairs with my sandwich when it was at the part where Vin Diesel is shirtless. I was just staring at the screen and eating my pickles.

Edward chuckled and gave me my sandwich and I gave him the pickle jar before starting to eat.

I wasn't paying attention to Edward at all. I was to engrossed in my movie to care about what he was talking to me about.

"Bella?" Edward asked standing in front of the TV.

"Yes?" I answered leaning against the pillows before handing him my empty plate.

"Are you okay? You just ate that sandwich in a minute…" Edward said taking my plate out of my hand.

"Are…are you…are you calling me fat?" I started crying and he panicked and ran downstairs. I continued crying and he came upstairs again and put his arms around me and rubbed my back.

"I hope you realize I was just trying to make you feel bad." I said pushing Edward away and grinning at him.

"You are a sneaky, sneaky woman." Edward said kissing me gently. I giggled and kissed him back before watching the movie. Edward turned the TV off and before I could yell at him he pinned me down and started to kiss me.

I started moaning and I buried my fingers in his hair. He pulled my shirt off and I moaned loudly when he took one of my nipples into his mouth and he rolled my other nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

I really needed him inside of me, and soon. I am so grateful that I have a sexy as hell boyfriend.

I pushed Edward's shirt off and put my arms around him and switched our positions so I was on top. I took off my pants and pulled Edward's pants and underwear off before stroking his length with my hand.

Edward switched our positions once more and pretty much ripped off my panties. Aww, they were my favorite black lace panties.

He wasted no time before rubbing my clit with his thumb. I closed my eyes and moaned. Edward pushed two fingers inside of me and he started to finger me gently I came within seconds. I was so much more sensitive now.

Edward tasted me off of his fingers and he kissed me roughly. I could taste myself on him and it was making me even hornier.

"Oh lord, please fuck me already." I grabbed Edward's hair and kissed him urgently.

Edward complied with my request and thrust into me. I let out a cry of pleasure and clutched the sheets with my hands. He slowly pulled out and thrust back into me. I gasped as he thrust into me once more.

"Faster, please." I moaned.

"Nope, we're doing this my way." Edward said taking one of my nipples into the mouth while gently squeezing the other. My breasts were hurting a bit, but I really didn't care.

It felt too good to tell Edward to stop. He thrust into me again with force and I moaned loudly and buried my face into his chest.

Edward flipped me over so I was on my knees and he thrust into me again. He started to stroke my belly gently. Edward pulled out slightly and I slammed down on his dick.

I cried out in pleasure. I could feel so much from this position. I rested on my arms and I could feel a slight pressure on my belly.

He changed our position so we were spooning. Edward was probably worried that my belly was pressing up against the bed too much.

Edward thrust lifted up my leg slightly and thrust into me roughly. I cried out in pleasure and Edward kissed my neck.

I really, really, REALLY love sex.

Edward continued to thrust into me and I screamed in pleasure as I let myself go. He thrust into me once more and came inside of me. I closed my eyes and moaned happily.

Edward pulled out of me as we came down from our pleasure high. He covered us with the bed sheets and put his arms around me.

"You know what I really want right now?" I asked turning around to look at Edward.

"What?" Edward asked before kissing me gently.

"Chocolate cake from that one place that we went to last week," I said giving Edward a sweet smile.

"Really Bella?" Edward asked chuckling.

"I have a huge craving, can you please get me a slice of the cake?" I asked kissing him over and over again.

"Alright, I'll go get your cake." Edward kissed my forehead and got out of bed. He changed his clothes and I sat up and stretched.

"Oh! Get me one of those mango smoothies too." I said to Edward before he left.

"Alright baby, if you want anything else just call me." Edward walked over to me and he patted my belly and kissed me and my belly before leaving.

I went to the closet and changed into comfy yoga pants and a red tank top. I went to the nursery and saw that Charlie was awake and playing with her feet.

"Hi baby girl," I cooed and lifted her up and started to rock her I'm my arms.

"Hi mama," Charlie cooed and patted my face and grabbed my hair and tugged on it.

I chuckled and took my hair out of her hand. She started to make the face she usually makes right before she's about to cry.

I tried to make her happy and she started to wail. I heard my cell phone ring and I went to the bedroom and answered without checking who it was.

"Hi," I said immediately. I tried to bounce Charlie in my arms and she just screamed and tugged at my shirt.

Maybe she was just hungry? Did I change her diaper yet?

"Hey Bella, is this a bad time?" It was Alice.

"Yeah it is, Charlie is tired and she's having a tantrum, I'll call you back when she calms down." I said bouncing her in my arms again.

"Okay, bye." I disconnected and threw the phone on the bed before going back to the nursery. I took Charlie's clothes off and changed her diaper. She stopped crying while I was changing her diaper and she was looking around the room.

I put a bright pink onesie on her and kissed her cheek when she was all dressed and happy.

I went to the living room and put her down on the floor and turned on the stupid baby TV shows. Seriously, what the fuck was up with Dora, she was a freaking Mexican girl who's allowed to take all these stupid trips and she's like five; and really, what's up with that stupid monkey and his red boots, I mean seriously.

I sighed and sat down on the floor next to Charlie and leaned against the couch. I wouldn't be allowed to sit on the floor soon.

Edward already didn't let me drive anymore because he was scared that I would get into an accident or something.

Charlie crawled over to me and sat in my lap and bounced up and down and giggled.

I blew on her belly and she squealed in laughter. I giggled and rubbed my belly as she sat in my lap.

She patted my belly and rested her head against it. The baby started to move around and Charlie giggled and poked my belly.

It was so funny; the baby was playing tag with her. I put her on the floor next to me and I carefully got up on the couch. I lifted her up onto my lap and kissed her cheek and watched the stupid baby show with her.

I heard Edward's car beep. Yay, he was home with my cake and smoothie. He walked into the house and came over to me and kissed my cheek before handing me the bag with the food. He lifted up Charlie off my lap and kissed her forehead before going to the kitchen with her.

I opened the bag and took out the box with the cake in it and Edward came back into the room with a fork.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I said patting Edward's cheek. I happily ate my cake and finished eating it in about half a minute. I gave the box to Edward and lay down on the couch and Edward gave Charlie back to me. She continued to look at the TV and I kissed her head.

"You are such a sweetiepie." I cooed to her. Charlie squealed and patted my hand.

I wonder if this baby will be as tiny as she was. Edward sat down on the other end of the couch and started to massage my feet.

"I really love you," I moaned. My feet were one of the sensitive parts of my body, it was actually pretty funny that a foot massage was turning me on.

Edward has magic hands.

**That seems like a great place to end the chapter, lol. It was a random place to end the chapter. I know you must be angry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I don't think that my updating habits will get much better soon, but I'll definitely try to update more from now on. The weekend is like my only time to write the chapters and update since school and homework is dominating most of my life. I'll definitely try to update a bit more. Please leave a review for me; I like to hear what people think of my chapters. I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) **


End file.
